Black Widow vs Cammy White
Description Black Widow vs Cammy White which of these female agents would win in a fight to the death! Introduction Wiz: Marvel and Capcom are two companies that make their fighters compete against each other. Boomstick: So let's see which of their female agents would win in a fight to the death. Wiz: Natasha Romanova the Black Widow Boomstick: and Cammy White the Killer Bee, he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to see who would win a Death Battle! Black Widow Wiz: Orphaned at a young age Natasha Romanova was taken in by Ivan Petrovitch Bezukhov and raised the young girl. She later became a member of the Black Widow training program which trained young girls into silent assassins. Boomstick: Once she joined they experimented on Natasha giving her a longer than normal lifespan, an enhanced healing factor, ramped up her immune system, and prevented her from becoming pregnant. Wiz: She was sent to America to assassinate Iron-Man, she later found Hawkeye and fell in love with him and eventually, Hawkeye would help her break free from the Black Widow program. Boomstick: While in the Black Widow program she was trained as a spy, sniper, and was trained in several martial arts such as karate, judo, kenpo, ninjitsu, akido, savate, various styles of kung fu, and boxing. Wiz: She also took a different version of the super soldier serum giving her physical abilities similar to Captain America, though not as great as his. Boomstick: Her Widow Gauntlets is well diverse and has a variety of tools packed in them such as a garrote wire which can be used for combat, explosives, tear gas which can cause blindness, and her famous Widow's Bite. Wiz: Her Widow's Bite is a high frequency electrostatic charge that also acts as percussive energy blasts. It can deliver charges over 30,000 volts and can be lethal. Boomstick: Throughout her career Black Widow has done some impressive things, she's fought demons, robots, other heroes, has defeated the x-force by herslef, and has proven time and time that she can fight alongside Marvels most powerful heroes. Wiz: Though Black Widow has some flaws such as being the most important one being human meaning one well placed bullet can bring her end. Boomstick: Still though I wouldn't mess with the Black Widow if I were here opponent. Cammy White Boomstick: For most of her life Cammy White was M.Bisons top bodyguard and the leader of his dolls. Wiz: She was a female clone of the M.Bison and once his body was fully deteriorated by his psycho-power he was going to possess Cammy herself. Boomstick: Was this the reason why we changed scripts so I wouldn't complain about this? Wiz: Yes precisely. Boomstick: Right so one day Cammy met the mystical yogi Dhalsim who gave Cammy the Willpower and Self Awareness. So we can add those to Dhalsims list of weird powers. Hint Hint. Wiz: After realizing Bisons true goal she joined the Delta Red British Forces to join the fight against Shadaloo. Boomstick: Cammy is deadly up close keeping her opponents on the defensive she can change up the fight with some special moves, such as Spiral Arrow which can dodge projectiles, the Hooligan Approach flips her into the air giving her multiple options to lay a smack down, or the fatal leg twister which she wraps her legs around the opponents head and throws them on the ground if only I... Wiz: Don't get any ideas, her Cannon Strike and Cannon Spike controls the flow of battle. Cammy also has some EX/Super moves such as the Deadly Cross Stinger Assault or the Cammy Quick Combination which Cammy snaps her opponents bones three times. Boomstick: she's also an expert knife thrower and being a clone of Bison she has some Psycho powers within her but they only come during extreme moments of rage. Wiz: She's also done some pretty impressive feats such as surviving a fall from an airplane, can dodge point blank gun fire, or her most impressive feat survived a blow from Balrog with one punch can kill an elephant. Boomstick: Despite all this Cammy has some unfortunate downsides such as her Psycho Power is pretty limited and most of her attacks leave her right open. Though I woudn't mess with this This Assassin. Wiz: MY god Boomstick. Pre-Fight Wiz: All right the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Black Widow was fighting off Hydra agents who are after a hardrive that contains information on S.H.I.E.L.D. Then when Black Widow was done with all of them what appears to be a young girl gets in her way. Cammy: Who are you? Black Widow: None of your business. Cammy: Tell me know or pay the price. Black Widow: Kid go home or things will get messy. FIGHT!!! Black Widow tries shooting at Cammy with her gauntlets but Cammy dodges with Spiral Arrow and hits Black Widow with it. Cammy then uses Cannon Spike but Black Widow dodges and then lays a beating on Cammy by repeatedly punching her in the face and then kicks Cammy away. Cammy then jumps into the air to try and uses the Fatal Leg Twister but Black Widow dodges and fires a small explosive, Cammy spots it and quickly gets out of the way of the blast radius before it explodes. She jumps into the air and uses a stronger Cannon Spike which ends up hitting Black Widow and tries to throw a punch. Black Widow uses her Garrote Wire to tie around her arm and throw her on the ground. Cammy gets up but Black Widow kicks her in the gut and punches her face until blood starts coming out her nose and decides to do a finishing punch but Cammy blocks it and her eyes start glowing Cammy: I won't lose Cammy then punches Black Widow in the gut, in the face, and finally kicks her towards a wall. Cammy then runs towards to Black Widow she uses the Fatal Leg Twister again but like before Black Widow dodges. Cammy tries to kick Black Widow she dodges, this gives time for Black Widow to use her tear gas to permanently blind Cammy. Now Cammy is open for all of Black Widows attacks, Black Widow uses her Widow's Bite to electrocute Cammy then finishes Cammy off by shooting her with her gauntlets. Conclusion K.O! Boomstick: Holy Crap overkill much? Wiz: Cammy may be stronger and more durable then Black Widow her years of experience and better arsenal made her win in the end. Boomstick: True Cammy may be stronger but Black Widow has fought people who are stronger than her throughout her career. Wiz: The winner is Black Widow. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle ???: You'll never know if you can fly, unless you take the risk of falling. ???: Doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good, I'll send your brother to come find you. But if you step out that door, you are an Avenger. Author's Note Try to guess what the next fight is :P, also had lots of fun making this article hope you enjoyed. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017